Forever Mine
by EverlarkDramione
Summary: Peeta Mellark lost the love of his life in hundreds of years ago, and since then he has pined for her even after becoming a vampire and gaining imortality. What will happen when he meets a young vampire huntress that captures his eye? Everlark***
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I hope you like this new story; it's inspired by both classic Dracula and Buffy the Vampire Slayer! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Peeta glared through the halls of his manor, for so long he'd lived there. Since nearly the sixth century in fact...it was his own domain but he knew what his peers must think of him. A master of vampires...all powerful among them...with no bride. It was true he could have had his pick of vampiric women...or even mortal women. But he couldn't. He'd had his love long ago...centuries ago. He paced his lavish bed chamber. His bed was draped in deep black and green silks...her favorite color it had been. The mirrors were covered in thick black cloth and the curtains blocking his way from the balcony billowed in the windy night air. He strode through the dancing silk and stood in the light of the moon and relished in the silence of the air. He could see the fields of grape vines below in his vineyard. The south of France was beautifully secluded and as long as the wine paid the bills humans would hardly ever come to call. Those who did were served for his supper. He opened his eyes once more and gazed up at the gigantic silver sphere hanging in the sky but all he could see were the silver eyes of his love. His Katniss. He remembered their final night together...

* * *

_**Flashback 519 AD**_

_The air was still and light as the silver moon shined down on them, her hair was dark brown and fine like silk. Her eyes matched the moon above, they made her pale face look smooth and flawless. "For you I would cross a thousand oceans and battle any army" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her slim frame. Her nightgown was white and billowed in the light wind, almost like wings. "I will love you for all time" She whispered in return. Her voices was as rich and sweet as honey_

_"Katniss, my heart. When I return I'll make you forever mine. I'll marry you on the very moment I return" he lowered his lips to hers and sealed them in a ferocious kiss. "And what will become of Gale? Father has promised him my hand" She broke away and whispered this into the cool night air.  
"I will cut his hands from his arms if he so much as touches you" He replied with a fierceness he hadn't known he'd possessed. She blushed and slid her arms around his neck "And if my father tried to marry us in your __absence?"_

_He hadn't thought of that...he hadn't. "Then run away, wherever you are my heart will guide me to you."_

_"Do you swear Peeta?"_

_"I swear it my love." He sealed this promise with another soul searing kiss._

* * *

That was the last night they'd ever spent in one another's arms. The next morning he'd left to join a battle to defend their home. He'd fought endlessly it seemed but never relented so that he could return home to her. But it was not to be. He returned to his home to find his love had left him...she lay in her grave for weeks before his homecoming. She'd been told she must marry Gale, her father's apprentice and she did as he'd bade her to. She packed her things and tried to run, but her husband to be would have none of it. He caught her on the edge of a high peak, he tried to bring her back but she saw only two options...to marry someone other than her beloved...or to jump from the peak and meet again in the kingdom of heaven. And so rather than live with Gale, she jumped from the peak to her death. He'd come home to her father cursing his name, her husband to be on the hunt for another bride, and her bed cold with her absence. So he did as good as he had promised despite his tardiness. He split Gale nearly in two with his sword and slain her father as he slept. With their blood on his hands he went on his way...or on some way. He'd lost his own when he had lost her. His heart had broken into a thousand pieces when he'd sat at her grave. He slept there as well. For three days he did not leave her side, and for three days he neither ate nor drank as he mourned her. At midnight on the third day he had little strength left and paid no mind to the man that had strode up to him.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Why do you weep boy?"_

_"I have failed her. I will die here and join her beyond the veil"_

_"You could see her again in this life" He said as he laid his cold fingers on my shoulder._

_"Lies. She is gone, nothing but worms in her resting place"_

_"Did you love her?" his voice was hoarse._

_"She was my heart, I would have done anything for her. I would have died for her"_

_"Then she will be back, it will take years but you will find her again. Love so strong crosses the bonds of life and death. Just with time"_

_"And how do you know this old man" Peeta snarled as he finally raised his eyes to meet the man. But the old man's eyes were ghostly and...his teeth were frightening. He had teeth that shined like jewels and two...two were long and pointed...his canines._

_"Demon!"_

_"I'm no demon, I am of the eternal living. We are few but we are everlasting. And with everlasting life you'll find your beloved once more."_

_These words swam through his exhausted and sorrow addled brain. "Are...are you certain that I will find her?"_

_"As certain as the tides"_

_"What must I do?"_

* * *

The night he'd been turned from a mere mortal into one of the everlasting. One of the living dead. A vampire. He'd waited for a sign that Katniss would come back to him. He did as he was told, traveled in the night, slept in the day, and drank of the living. Eventually the old man who had turned him was staked by a priest and he was left with the rest of the living dead. As the decades past and Katniss was still lying in her grave he began to turn cold. His heart was locked in his chest and he decided that if he must live on forever without her...he would do it with power. And so he'd risen through the ranks of the everlasting. He'd battled anyone who stood in his way, he slayed any mortal that challenged him until he had finally reached the pinnacle of their society. He was now a Master, and those lower than him referred to him as such. He was given riches of untold amounts and built a castle that would be in what was now France. He'd cared little for these things. His vampiric and mortal servants alike threw themselves at his feet hoping to please him. But he felt nothing. He only knew survival now. Until one fateful evening he sat in his bedchambers with one of those mortal inventions, a cigarette clamped between his teeth. As he inhaled the smoke of the small stick he heard the tight tapping of someones knuckles on the heavy door.

"ENTER" he snapped

A young vampire with black hair...Spike he called himself Peeta dimly remembered. "What? Why do you interrupt me? The sun is to rise at any moment. We all need our rest." He said although he didn't care. He didn't sleep often.

"Master...there's tell of a vampire hunter"

This was odd, there hadn't been hunters of their kind since the 1600s. "Where? Who has sent word?"

"In Maine...some little town in Maine. Victor has sent word. He and Fran have encountered someone..."

"Are you certain it would be a hunter? Surely it's one of Fran's fantasies" Peeta took another drag on the cigarette.

"No, they saw her she had a stake. She hunted down one of their new ones. She staked him."

He couldn't believe his ears "And they didn't kill her? Surely they're capable! Even the weakest of us are stronger than their best!"

"They said it was like she was tracking them. She even found their crypt...she lit it on fire." Peeta couldn't believe his ears. There hadn't been a hman making this much trouble in so long...he felt as though...he was excited. Perhaps he just needed to hunt again. That must be it. "Call Finnick, tell him to get the plane ready to fly before the sun is fully up. Have Delilah pack my things and send them to the plane with the mortals."

"But Master, surely some of us-"

"You dare to question me? I have walked the earth longer than you can conceive. Do not ever question me boy or your head will roll" He snarled like a wolf. Spike's resolve crumbled and he fell to his knees "My apologies master! Please forgive me!"

"Get off of my feet boy. Do as I've said before I change my mind about allowing you to live." He scurried to his feet and out of the door, faintly calling for the other young ones to help him do as Peeta had commanded. He stood and gazed at the bruised purple sky that was lightening by the second. He pulled a thick black cloak from his wardrobe. He chuckled ruefully as he remembered the dracula that mortals prattled on about. He supposed he must look very much like a vampire by the ideas of mortals. But that didn't matter, he wanted to get to Maine. He wanted to find this stubborn hunter...and extinguish her.

* * *

**Nearly 8 hours later**

Peeta stretched as he stepped down the steps of his private plane. The cold night air of Maine hit his already cold skin and he sighed in relief. He hated flying, unable to open the shades of the windows for fear sunlight would burn his pale skin...thankfully he'd left all but one of his simpering servants back in the castle. He'd taken along a young human servant, a day walker to him. Someone to be his eyes when the sun shined above them. He flew the plane and would drive him to a small manor in Maine, nothing as beautiful as his home in France..but suitable for his presence nonetheless. He wondered what the America's had become like. He hadn't made a visit since before the second world war. But the night blanketed the landscape as Finnick ushered him into a long smooth limousine and began to drive him to the house. It felt like only a moment however before he called "Master, we've arrived"

"Thank you Finnick." He stepped out from the vehicle and looked up at the four story manor house "It will do fine. Take my things up to the master bedroom. I'll be back before dawn"

"Yes sir...do you want to know which way town is?"

"I already familiarized myself with maps. While many of my colleagues prefer to be left in the ways of the past, i know that the way of the future involves technology." With that he made himself scarce. He molded into the shadows and moved as swiftly and silently as the wind. He'd hardly spent a minute in this state before he found himself in a graveyard. He materialized in the shadows of a stone mausoleum and he heard the unmistakable snarl of a vampire. He turns his head to find a vampire with a stake in his heart just before he exploded in a pillar of dust. Through the falling debris of his fellow vampire he saw _her_. Her hair was the color of warm chocolate and her eyes shone like silver even in the dark of the night. "Katniss?" His whisper carried through the still night air and reached her ears. She turned to Peeta with wide eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter!**

* * *

His breath caught in his throat as her eyes pierced him, had his heart been able to beat it would surely have ripped a hole in his chest.

"I said who the hell are you?" Her voice called again

"I...I heard a noise like a dog...i thought someone was being attacked." He said softly wondering if she'd even believe him. He hadn't wondered for long when he suddenly was eye to eye with those silvery orbs. She was close to his face as she whispered "What did you see?"

"A man...with a piece of wood sticking out from his chest...then he turned to dust-" He muttered as he became more determined to keep up the facade of being human. An act he'd never attempted.

"Shit!" She groaned and stood up straight "Just my luck."

"What?"

"I try not to let civilians see my work. But you might as well know; that wasn't a man. He was a demon. A vampire."

"That must be impossible...vampires don't exist-" Peeta began hoping that his slightly pointed canines were well hidden. They could be noticeable even if he wasn't feeding.

"Don't be stupid. You just saw someone get dusted." She said dismissively. She pulled at her long braid with her left hand as she paced the soft cemetery ground. "What were you doing out at this time of night?! It's nearly three in the morning!"

"I...I'm visiting from France...and the jetlag plagues me..."

"Plagues you?...and here I thought poetry was dead" She scoffed.

He breathed a sigh of relief "Who are you?" He asked after a moment, and he waited with baited breath.

"My name is Jennifer...and I hunt demons. What's your name?"

His heart fell, her name was so...so _mortal_. "I'm...Joshua"

"Well Josh, who are you visiting here? Not that I'd know them. I don't live here"

"My grandmother. She's dying" He mumbled. He was now leaning on the stone mausoleum as the feeling of disappointment spread through him like venom. He looked at her wondering what he could do...perhaps he could just end her now as she stood unaware of what he was. She obviously wasn't his Katniss...but then again...her voice was so much like Katniss's. So much like it...

"Well...there probably won't be any vamps for the rest of the night. Once they've heard of one or two dustings they tend to split for the night. You have a car?" She sighed after a long moment of staring through the foggy night air that surrounded the graveyard.

"No, I walked from my grandmother's house."

"Then I'll give you a ride Josh"

"I would hate to impose-"

"No I would hate to leave some poor guy out here with biters around." She smiled slightly "Besides its not like I have to be up early tomorrow morning"

"Well, then I suppose I can't say no to that." He looked at her as she picked up a small black bag, from the clinking within he guessed she had a bottle or two of holy water, a stake or three, and possibly even a crossbow. She wasn't a stupid hunter. She hunted like an animal it seemed...and she was good at it. She smiled and slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Off we go then."

She pulled him by the arm to the edge of the cemetery where an iron fence stood high above them. She then proceeded to throw her bag over it and start climbing...he couldn't help but notice her slim figure was not without its curves as she climbed...so like his Katniss.

"Are you coming poem boy?" She laughed softly

"Yeah...sorry" He easily scaled the fence and landed on the concrete sidewalk on the otherside.

She landed next to him a second later and pressed a button on her keys. The chirp of a small green car erupted; startling him slightly. He got into the passenger side as she entered the drivers side "So, where's your place?" She asked as she slid her belt buckle into the clasp. "I'm in a house in the Wizenkét neighborhood."

"Ok is that outside of town?" She asks with a laugh. She locked the doors and stowed her black bag of vampire hunting tools in the backseat as she spoke. She'd leant over to do that and the intoxicating scent of vanilla had hit his nose...she'd always smelled like vanilla.

"Y-yes. It's pretty far actually"

"Oh, well you'll just have to direct me then. Like I said Joshy, I'm not from around here."

"Of course-" He gave a few short directions for her to follow first and waited...hoping she would speak. But she didn't for a while...he continued directing her for another 40 minutes as they drove when she finally said "You walked this far?! I'm surprised you're not dead from exhaustion Josh!" She laughed slightly but still looked mostly incredulous.

"I suppose I lost track of time." He said simply

"Alright then, well are we almost there at least?" She asked looking a bit tired and he supposed she was. Mortals tired so easily...if he concentrated when the air was silent he could just barely hear the beating of her heart. Could it really be this faint?...

"Yes. It's close."

"Good then, I need to grab some shut eye soon anyway. Vampire hunting is pretty easy when the sun is out. They'd need SPF 3000 to stand in the sun" She says nonchalantly.

"Oh?...why do you hunt them?" He asked after a moment. Surely a woman like her could be in school, or getting married...or even in the military.

"I...I grew up in the foster system. I met one or two evil people...and found my way to evil creatures. Enough said." She nearly growled...

Finally they pulled up to the huge house and her jaw dropped. "This is where your grandmother lives?!"

"Yes. But she's confined to her bedroom on the top floor" he lied instantly

"Damn,...if only I had that kind of cash" He looked in her direction once more and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. In the backseat there were also blankets, a pillow, and some clothes shoved haphazardly into a small backpack.

"Would...would you like to come in?"

"Wouldn't that bother your gran?"

"No, she's nearly never conscious anymore..."

He hadn't expected the answer he now received "How can you be so callous? She's family!"

"A grandmother who i've hardly known in my life. A cruel woman who cared nothing for her son...my father and doted on my abusive mother. I am here solely because she is kin. But nothing more. I am all she has and she is unfortunately all that I have." The words spilled from his mouth in a torrent of pent up anger...anger he held for a centuries old dead grandmother. He expected her to smack him...or worse...stake him. But she didn't. She looked solemnly at him for a moment before she put the car in park. Her silver eyes were misty after a second...had he scared her?

"I'm sorry...I know the feeling if it helps." Her voice was soft...as though she wanted to hide its shakiness.

"What do you mean?"

"My father and sister died when I was 13. It was an accident with farm machinery. Something in the motor of the tractor snapped and sent shrapnel flying into them. My mother and I had been inside...and we were left alone. After their deaths my mother became distant and bitter. She married some asshole she met at a bar about six months later and he didn't like me. He told her it was me or him...a week later i was placed in a foster home. I haven't spoken to my mother since. She was all I had...and she threw me away." Her knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

"Come inside...take a load off" Peeta said kindly, taking her hands gently from the wheel. She smiled slightly "if you insist" She got out of the car and followed him up the stairs to the huge double doors. Once inside he waved Finnick off, "Excuse him, that's an old college friend of mine." He smirked at the very thought of going to a mortal college. It was ridiculous.

"How nice of him to come with you"

"He's just my ride. I'll show you your room if you like"

"That'd be great." She followed him up the stairs ad he led her to the master bedroom he had wanted to occupy.

"Damn, nice room." She grinned. She laid her stuff on the desk at the far end of the room and collapsed on the bed "So are you going to hit on me or what?" He was startled by this; she was very forward. She'd sat up on her elbows "You wouldn't be the first guy to invite me in and then expect something in return."

"I expect nothing from you Jennifer...I thought only to return the kindness you showed me tonight."

"Do you do nothing but read Shakespeare?" She laughed and laid back down on the dark blankets.

"I suppose I do have a more proper way of speaking. I...do you think you could tell me more about vampires?" It tumbled from Peeta's mouth as though he had no control over his tongue. He expected her to scowl at him but she smiled slightly, "Maybe after I shower poem boy"

"I'll let you be then...I'll be in the library if you'd like to talk about them." Peeta smiled slightly and resisted the urge to kiss her hand. She was so much like Katniss...but she couldn't be. It was impossible. He shut the door and leaned against it. He should have just killed her. He should have. But he went downstairs and hoped that she would come downstairs...what was wrong with him. He went to the library and sat down in a leather arm chair. A moment later Finnick poked his head into the room. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"There's an urgent call from Althea. She's seen something." His voice was quiet, it wasn't every day that Althea made herself known. She was one of the few master vampires that kept to herself. She was a master because of her seeing abilities. She would go through fits and see bits of the future or uncover secrets through her dreams. But if she focused herself and used a conduit (like a crystal ball no matter how cliche) she could target secrets or scraps of the future and uncover them. But because her gift was triggered by the presence of other most of the time she lived in solitude with only one or two servants. So a call by her was made only when she had a vision of importance.

"Transfer the call to this one. I'll take it now." Peeta moved to the desk on the other side of the room and waited for the call to transfer. Once it did he heard the soft shy voice of Althea "Peeta, tell me about her" she whispered

"Who are you talking about? What did you see?"

"The woman you lost, the one who you loved...before you took the curse"

"Katniss?"

"Yes"

"What about her, it's been more than 1000 years since her death." Peeta practically growled

"Her soul has returned" She said in her patient tone "It has come back and found a perfect reincarnation."

"What do you mean?" Peeta looked to the ceiling, somewhere above him...could it be her?

"She was reincarnated in body and heart into a young woman, a woman by the name of Jennifer Lawrence. But when the body and heart were reincarnated it broke her soul in two. Her memories remain with one half of the soul while the rest resides in her body. This Jennifer Lawrence...she'll have no home and no want of one. She'll be violent in her need for revenge for her death despite her lack of memories."

"How do I bring her back?" Peeta whispered desperately, in that moment he was glad he had no heart to beat because it surely would have broken his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the latest chapter guys thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait, covid has taken it's toll on the world a bit and writer's block set in with it :(**

**(By the way Jennifer's back story in this chapter is heavily influenced by my two favorite TV shows. Comment what you think they are!)**

* * *

**RECAP!**

_"How do I bring her back?" Peeta whispered desperately, in that moment he was glad he had no heart to beat because it would surely have broken his chest._

Peeta waited with baited breath for Althea to respond. She sighed into the receiver, "it will be unpleasant for you Peeta. You will have to turn this Jennifer girl, she cannot be mortal or else the ritual will kill her and you will not be able to reunite the pieces of Katniss's soul. I will offer my help to perform the ritual for you if you bring her back to France. I also need an object or trinket that Katniss wore in life as well as an oath on your part. During the ritual you must stake your life on your love for Katniss, if your love is as true as you thought then you will have her back."

"That will work?"

"Yes but I need to know Peeta, it is true? Because if your love is nothing more than infatuation then you both will die. Her soul and yours will be destroyed." Althea whispers worriedly.

"I would stake my life for her at any moment. Even if it meant my death Althea. For the chance to speak with her again I will do anything." Peeta croaked. His voice cracking with emotion he had shoved away for centuries.

"Then I will be at your castle in two days. There we will perform the ritual, do you have something of hers?"

"I have a ring that I gave her to wear. She died with it on." He says as he fingers the little scrap of metal that was on a chain around his neck.

"Then all that you need to do is sire the girl and bring her to me. I'll have everything ready for the ritual when can you arrive"

"I'll leave tomorrow night, Finnick needs to rest before he flies us back, and I need to turn the girl." Peeta said softly

"Good luck, from what I have seen she will give you a fight." Althea said with a wry laugh before hanging up. Peeta put the receiver down and ran a hand through his blonde hair, after so many years of hopelessness...he'd considered ending it all many times. But could not bring himself to. He could not help but doubt that this would work, how could it after so many years without her? But Althea had never been wrong. "Finnick!" He shouts suddenly, standing and marching out into the entrance hall of the home.

"Yes sir?" Finnick appeared from the kitchen with a sandwich and beer in hand.

"I need for you to ready everything to fly by dusk tomorrow. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"You don't want to leave now?"

"You've already flown a plane from France to here, you need your rest. I'll not have any mishaps with...with her, with us."

"We're taking the Vampire hunter?!" Finnick says looking incredulous

"I can more than handle the girl. And by the time we leave tomorrow she will no longer be mortal" Peeta said softly, listening for movement on the floor above. "Get your rest and get things ready. Goodnight" Peeta turned to leave but not before Finnick smirked

"You mean good morning, It's only about 4"

"You are the bravest mortal i know Finnick. Not even vampires joke around me" Peeta says a smile almost coming to his own lips

"I know that despite your appetite and brooding, you're a good man sir. I don't think you'd kill me over a joke"

"Don't be so certain." Peeta says, a dark joke but a joke nonetheless. He couldn't remember the last time he had joked. He slowly makes his way up the stairs and hears the shower connected to her room running. "Good" He mutters as he goes for the door handle but when his fingers turned the knob it refused to turn. He sighs and closes his eyes, taking form with the shadows just as he had only a short time before. He materialized on the other side of the door and looked around. She'd hung garlic around the windows of the room and had her black hunting bag open on the bed. He looms over and winces at the sight. spray bottles of holy water, crosses, stakes, a stake crossbow, and a small assortment of silver knives. He takes one last look around before returning to the hallway, he makes his way upstairs to his bags from which he grabs a set of thick leather gloves. As he pulls them on he morphs into the shadows once more and finds himself in the kitchen where he takes a bottle of water from the fridge. Soon he finds himself in the bedroom of his guest once again. The shower was still running just behind the bathroom door, he turned to her bag on the bed and now with the gloves protecting him he takes out the bottles of holy water and dumping them into a nearby house plant he then pours the water bottle into the spray bottles. Just as he turns to grab the crosses next, the shower turns off in the bathroom. He quickly puts the spray bottles back and grabs the water bottle then morphs into the shadows just as Jennifer opened the bathroom door.

Peeta disposes of the now empty water bottle in the kitchen, he could hear Jennifer moving around in the room above. Peeta puts his head in his hands, he wasn't sure how to approach this. If he confronted her now, he would most definitely be given a fight...and he didn't know if he could fight someone who looked so much like Katniss. Perhaps he would wait until she fell asleep...but this girl, she wasn't stupid. If she'd had the forethought to place garlic at the windows of a room she'd be staying a single night in. She would surely sleep with some type of stake or weapon under her pillow. He looked at his hands, there were other options. He could lure her into a false sense of security and attack...

"Josh?" came a soft female voice from behind him. He whirled around to find Jennifer waiting there, she'd let her hair fall loose down her shoulders and she now wore a black t-shirt with a blonde woman on it. She was holding a stake in one of her hands, resting against her chest and above the girl is the title _Buffy the Vampire Slayer. _

"Hero of yours?" He asks, gesturing to her shirt

"Well, I was a fan before I found out they existed...and I still like it. I hate to be a rude guest, but do you have anything to eat? I'm starved"

"I'm so sorry, what a bad host..." He opens the fridge and finds only a handful of things that Finnick had bought "I have...sandwich things...yogurt...a couple beers"

"A sandwich and a beer sounds perfect." She makes herself a plate as Peeta watches, while he knew many vampires that partook of mortal food despite the fact that they didn't need it...he hadn't in a very long time.

"So...how do you know all vampires are bad?" He asks

"I haven't met them all I guess. But I don't find them because they're nice." She gives him a dark look as she takes a large bite "I live a shit life so I can prevent as many deaths as I can. I live out of my car, no family, no friends, no job, no chance at a normal life. I use scams to keep cash in my pocket. Mostly credit card crap or hustling pool at bars. I follow news articles and social media posts on strange deaths. A week ago three teenage boys were murdered in this town. One of which's graves was found dug up. But when I went to look around I found a fingernail. He crawled out. He'd been turned, he was one of the ones I dusted a few nights ago. If there are good ones out there, I haven't met them." She sighs with a far off look

"They might exist, you never know." Peeta says wondering what her outlook on it would be

"Listen. Anything that feeds on human beings deserves to be dusted. The only kind that I wouldn't dust are ones that find something else. There's so many different things they could eat. Humans are just easier than going to a butcher shop." She looks at him furiously but after another drink of her beer she looks at him "I'm sorry. You're new to all of this...I can't expect you to accept that something so human looking can be so cruel. They're demons." She finishes off her sandwich and beer and places the empty bottle and plate into the sink.

"I was just curious, I'm sorry for prying" Peeta whispered, there'd be no peaceful turning here.

"I'm going to go to bed, thank you again for letting me stay here." She smiles weakly and kisses his cheek. "If you're up for it I'd love to have a late lunch with you tomorrow, you know. No chance of biters" With that she makes her way up the stairs and he listens as she shuts her bedroom door behind her on the floor above. He looks down at the floor and goes to Finnick's room, he knocks on the door lightly.

A very disheveled looking Finnick answers the door "Yes sir?"

"I apologize for bothering you but I need to look at your drug bag" Peeta knew the human would usually carry an assortment of over the counter drugs as well as a few things to incapacitate others when in the most dire of need. Most of the time Peeta avoided using them, not liking the effects on the human or the effects that the drugged blood had on him.

"What do you need?" He asks

"Something to knock out the hunter. Nothing that will kill her."

"I've got some chloroform...but don't believe the movies Master, it takes about five minutes for it to take an effect. And it won't last long." He says tiredly

"I'll take it and use it when she's already asleep. Thank you Finnick" He holds out his hand for the bottle but Finnick speaks before grabbing it. "Master, do you...do you have to kill her?" He looked like he was steeling himself, once again proving his bravery over most vampires, let alone humans he knew. He was a master, and it was unwise to question them.

"She'll be turned. It's necessary"

"How? So she dusted a couple vampires, ones that didn't listen to you! They killed a bunch of kids. They were nesting. The others wouldn't tell you because they think you're soft for a master" He looks very pale now, as he continued his tirade. Peeta looked at him coldly

"Finnick, you are mortal and value life. I will allow you that much. But...souls are fickle things. And being immortal reveals it. I have walked this earth for longer than you can imagine and I have done it alone. Alone since the death of the woman I loved. Her exact double is the huntress. She is the reason for Althea's call. The woman upstairs has only half of her soul" Peeta refuses to allow his eyes to meet the mortal's. He hadn't opened up to any being in centuries. He felt naked before the other man, who was now fully awake before him.

"I'm sorry sir. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine Finnick, but bring me the chloroform. I won't fight her." Peeta holds out his hand again for the bottle and after a moment of Finnick rifling through his bag he produced the small bottle and a cloth. "Thank you" Peeta says quietly before turning on his heel and heading to the library to wait for her to fall into a deep sleep. He didn't know how he would do this, but to reunite the soul of Katniss he was willing to do anything.


End file.
